


Irish Blessing

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Irish & Water [1]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Demons are affectionate, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Hellmasker has WAY too much fun, I'm Not Ashamed, Look at all the fucks I don't give, M/M, Not in the least, Oddly sweet as well, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valenwind that's also a song fic! The demons insist on seducing Cid; it works a little differently than they'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I'd try my hand at Final Fantasy again. Please keep in mind that this is older writing from me and cross-posted on my FF. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~

* * *

Had anyone asked Cid a few years ago if he'd ever heard Vincent Valentine sing, he probably would have laughed at them, lit a cigarette and then told them to ask the gunslinger themselves. That is... until he heard a beautiful voice on the outer deck of the _Shera_.

* * *

 

Vincent stared out at the vast land they called home humming to himself as he smiled beneath his cloak. Aboard the _Shera_ he felt at peace, Cid's scent calming his demons as none had before. Chaos cleared his throat and demanded Vincent's attention. 

_***Host, why is it we say nothing to the good Captain?*** _

_I am quite sure he does not want our advances, Chaos._

_***Our advances?*** _

_You know as well as I do that we are immortal and forever together. I have made my peace with each of you in turn as well you know._

_***Indeed I do, Host. I know of a song that would, perhaps, garner his attentions in a positive manner.*** _

_What are you waiting for then? An engraved invitation?_ Both demon and Host chuckled softly at that. 

**-PoV-**

Cid smacked his forehead on the engine he was working on as music from his hometown echoed throughout the _Shera_. Who in the name of Shiva could sing that damn good?

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_'Listen my child,' you say to me_

_'I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future_

_Bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice!_

His jaw dropped as he saw Vincent singing the last note on the Shera's outer deck, the crimson cloak settling as Vincent stopped.

"You sing that?" Wide scarlet eyes spotted him and Vincent nearly slipped past him before he heard the reply.

"I thought you might enjoy the song."

"Hey, Vince, wait." The gunslinger faced him, suddenly unreadable. "Ah didn't mean Ah didn't appreciate it but ya startled me. Ah was fixin' th' engine when Ah heard it."

"I apologize. There is a sizable bump on your forehead."

"Ah'll get it lat-Hey!" Vincent held a Cure gently to the bump and murmured, the warm orb glowing as it healed him. "Thanks. Ya want some tea while ya explain jus' why ya were singin' mah favorite song?"

Vincent nodded, following him and stowing away the Cure materia. "One or two sugars?"

"Three."

Cid grinned as Vincent said his personal preference. "Damned if ya don't have a couple of things in common with me." The beautiful gunslinger snorted and reached for his cup of tea, blowing on it softly before sipping it. "Ya lahke tea, ya shoot good, ya lahke flyin' almost as much as Ah do, ya sing lahke an angel an' ya have three sugars with ya tea. Anythin' else Ah need ta know?"

Vincent chuckled softly before taking another sip of his tea, "It would seem you are trying to understand me."

"Well, Ah got ya mostly figured out... But Ah know Ah'm missin' somethin'." Gorgeous scarlet eyes flashed golden before they faded back to the brilliant ruby that glowed in the dark. He shifted slightly on the counter he was leaning on.

"Captain, my demons and I have been talking..."

"Ya only call me Captain when you're serious."

"Yes. We have decided to," here Vincent swallowed sharply, staring down at his tea cup before saying the rest. "Court you." Cid couldn't help it; his jaw dropped as his grip on the counter tightened. "I will leave if that is not acceptable."

"Ya want me? Crazy Turk, why'd ya want me?"

"You are warm and kind-hearted, if a little rough around the edges. Not only are you loyal, you are steadfast to those close to you... And I need that."

"Ah can't be there lahke Red can."

"There is a side benefit to Mating with a Demon Host; you are immortal after you take the Mark." That left Cid speechless. Immortal? "You'd be stuck at your current age."

"How old are ya anyway?" he finally managed, shakily lighting a cigarette.

"Right now? I am twice your age." Vincent answered, his normally serious tone made light.

* * *

Courting took on a whole new meaning with Vincent. The first 'gift' was a huge Behemoth, taken down with the gunslinger's bare hands. That was Galian Beast's impression that he could feed his Mate. The gang was there to see the presentation, Vincent's eyes glowing blue.

"Uh, Vinnie, did you just take that thing down by yourself?" Yuffie had asked with a large amount of caution in her voice.

"Yes. Captain?"

"It's... nice, Galian."

"Would you like me to put it away now? The dark one is _uncomfortable._ " Barrett was slack-jawed and Cloud had snickered under his breath.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Captain."

**-PoV-**

Hellmasker stared at the wriggling bundle by his feet. He sincerely hoped the Captain liked his gift better than Galian's...

The ninja girl had been most difficult to capture. She was quite squirmy and very loud. Shouldn't ninja be quiet and stealthy?

"Captain?"

"Yeah, 'm in the back."

"I have taken the liberty of presenting you with another gift." A blond eyebrow rose when the Captain saw the self-proclaimed ninja.

"Ya caught Yuffie?"

"I also put her under a Sleep spell. Is this acceptable?" Laughter was the Captain's response.

"Ah can work in peace on mah engines for the first tahme in years. Ah think ya did real well."

"Thank you, Captain." He gathered his courage before pressing a light kiss to the Captain's forehead. "It was my pleasure to capture the ninja girl."

**-PoV-**

Cid was beyond pissed with his crew; the idiots had all gotten drunk. Death Gigas chose to make himself known while Cid was cursing every god under the sun.

"Shiva's tits, ya think they'd have a lick of sense! Ah told 'em all not ta over do it! What do the stupid, slag-sucking morons do instead? Get stinkin' drunk and right before a real important delivery! ARGH!" Glowing green eyes spotted the anger and Gigas wrapped his arms around the frustrated man. "You're the scary one, yeah?"

"What may I do to assist? I have contacted the 'gang' as Vincent. Where do you want the refuse you call a crew?"

"Erm... They're all out cold right now."

"I shall wake them in a most unpleasant manner." Casting Blizzaiga caused most of the lazy humans to sputter as they awoke. Play on words was most amusing to him...

"Wha' the blazes?"

"Yeek! Cold, cold-" Cid cackled as the men noticed Death Gigas with a smirk on his face.

"Cap?"

" _WHAT WERE YA THINKIN', YA LAZY MOTHERFUCKERS? GET YA ASSES INTA GEAR BEFORE AH SIC GIGAS ON YA!_ " he roared, " _WE GOTTA DELIVERY TA MAKE!_ " Blue eyes met glowing green and Cid smiled up at Death Gigas. "Thank ya."

"No, thank you. It was my pleasure, Captain. We are here to help you in any way we can."

"Demon!"

"Yes?" Death Gigas drawled, grinning to expose razor-sharp fangs. The crewmember turned a ghastly shade of puke green and passed out on the deck. "Weakling."

**-PoV-**

Chaos was the last demon and he had to usurp the other three. The dinner was lovingly made at Vincent's tiny flat and then transported with much care to the _Shera_. He had asked that the Captain's crew be excused for the day and the next morning; he hoped his plans were well-made.

"My Sky? Are you ready?" he was quite nervous, though he did not allow it to show.

"Ya'd be the last one. Chaos, right?"

"Yes, my Sky."

"You're not callin' me Captain."

"No. That is for those with lesser facilities and when we are serious. It is the only name they deigned to remember."

"Huh. So why'm Ah ya Sky?" Chaos rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet. "Ya don't have ta answer."

"We are free with you as we are with no other. Lucrezia did not allow us to grow under her iron fist. You have more than offered us that as well as silent companionship when we needed it most. Thank you."

"Again with the thankin' me. All four o' ya been lahke that..."

"We speak the truth. You are more than worthy of our attentions."

"Vince included?"

"Our Host has had a rather embarassing crush on you since you opened the coffin and spoke of the hated one."

"Oh."

"Indeed. I have made dinner."

"Any Behemoth in there?"

"No. It is steak. Galian is... misunderstood. He meant well."

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say..." Chaos engaged the Captain in conversation that was interesting. The meal wound down and he did the dishes, packing them back in the bag that he'd come here with. Cid was to be found on the outer deck where Vincent had started the Courting with the song from the man's hometown, smoke lazily curling around the man as the night sky lit up with stars.

"Care to dance?" he offered quietly, holding out his claws hesitantly. The starting notes carried as they bowed at the waist came together in a slow dance, both of them pressed close to the other as the song continued gently. As the first crecendo built, they spun out and shimmied, Chaos's wings flexing to keep them balanced as he bowed Cid over his arm.

* * *

**-SEX SCENE-**

"Crazy demon, just kiss me already." He obliged the grumpy pilot, capturing warm lips with his own and humming softly as Cid kicked it up a notch. Tongues tangled for dominance Chaos submitting without so much as a sigh. Cid pressed him against the door, callous-roughened roaming his sides and back, making him moan softly at the attention paid to him.

"My Sky, we have little experience in the matter..."

"Got enough for th' both of us." the rough voice was full of promise. Now Cid was nibbling at his collarbone, leaving a wine-colored bruise as he sank his fingers into Chaos's hair as the other hand stroked over his wing. He gasped, his claws convulsing as Cid's fingers found his zone, brushing over the spot several times before stroking firmly.

"My Sky, please... I cannot take much more!" Cid scooped him up and dropped him onto the bed, making him snarl as his wings were temporarily squashed. Clothing was stripped quickly and thrown over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, babe." Tender strokes had him shredding the sheets as Cid mapped out his body with sure fingers and his tongue. Chaos crooned as Cid nipped at his hipbones, his inner thighs and then near his soaking entrance. "Ya... Ya already prepped."

"Nngh..." Chaos sat up and his wings wilted. "It is the hated one's fault. Our shame-" He yelped as he was flipped back onto the bed and Cid thrust his tongue in that place, the sensations causing him to scream his completion. Golden eyes locked onto smug cobalt, panting as he came down from his intense pleasure. "Never has another dared..."

"Ah'm not ya average man. 'Sides, Ah've been wantin' ta do that to ya for a while." Chaos was wary as Cid slid a hand from his wings down to his entrance sliding a finger inside as he watched breathlessly. He purred at the invasion, his body adjusting and wantonly thrusting his hips up.

"Ohhhhhh... More." The third finger slid in and he suddenly needed more than Cid's fingers. "Please... I need you..." He yowled as Cid thrust inside, the thick cock hitting the spot that made him see stars. His back arched as he raked his claws down Cid's broad back. "I-"

"Shh... It's alright. You okay?" He nodded, panting lightly as Cid thrust slowly. Clenching around his lover, he canted his hips to indicate he was ready for more. "Shiva, you're tight." Chaos threw his head back as Cid proceeded to fuck him into oblivion, the bed shaking and smacking against the wall with each forward thrust. Reaching between them, the pilot tugged on his aching cock making him keen out as he clamped down on Cid's turgid length. The pilot moaned softly as he jacked his hips once, twice and a third time before emptying his seed deep in him.

**-SEX SCENE END**

* * *

Vincent curled around the warm body, his own pleasantly aching as he stretched.

"Mmm, ya were fantastic..."

"Really? All I remember was feeling fucked into the mattress." he muttered into smoke-scented blond locks. Cid's legs were wrapped around his own and his face was buried in the crook of Vincent's neck. An incessant pounding on the door had him groaning until he heard the voice behind it.

"Old man where's Vinnie? I gotta get him back for that Hellmasker incident. Ninja's honor, dontcha know?"

"Go away, brat. Ah need mah sleep after havin' a great fuck."

"Eewww! Gross. Where's Vinnie?" Vincent purred softly as Cid stroked him gently, avoiding any place that might stand at attention. He wrapped the sheet about his waist, opening the door, leaving Vincent with the duvet and his pillow.

"Ah said, go away. Ya wanna see me in all mah glory?" Her eyes widened at seeing him curled around Cid's pillow.

"Cid? Come back to bed..." he muttered, know perfectly well she could hear him.

"By the Leviathan! You slept with _Vincent_?" He groaned softly and buried back under the covers. "I have to tell the others-Eep!"

"Ya ain't tellin' anyone, brat, or Ah'll sic Hellmasker on ya. Got me?" Cid growled as he shook Yuffie by her collar.

"Nope! Not one word from the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Lies, of course, but he'd have fun chasing her down and stringing her up on the ruins of ShinRa Headquarters...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
